Puppy Love
by monkeygirl77
Summary: They had been at this for a while now, Jack wanting a puppy, Dean telling him no, Sam on the brink of taking him to the pet store, Castiel not sure what to do in this sort of situation, but Lucifer seemed to be in the know and prepared for this argument. He's their last line of defense. But is he strong enough to resist?


"I want a puppy."

They had been at this for a while now, Jack wanting a puppy, Dean telling him no, Sam on the brink of taking him to the pet store, Castiel not sure what to do in this sort of situation, but Lucifer seemed to be in the know and prepared for this argument.

He crossed his arms as the Nephilim met his gaze and held it, having met his match in the form of his biological father, he could usually get the others to bend to his will at certain measures. His stubbornness inherited from the devil himself, was able to beat even the most certain hardheads, but not even he was able to beat his father's own, not yet strong enough.

"Father", that did not mean he did not know how to play his cards though, Castiel still may be one of his chosen father's, but Lucifer was quickly warming up to him, and he knew that he could mold him like putty in his hand if he called him 'father', he could work his way into the archangel's heart and get him to bend, Lucifer raised an eye brow in amusement, "I want a puppy."

"I know you do.", but despite his beliefs Lucifer is not so easily bent, he can play his own cards rather well, his own Father can attest to that, "I _know_."

"Can I get a puppy? Please father?"

Lucifer chuckled as the lower lip came out and he took up a slight whine to his tone, trying to appear as innocent and adorable as possible, and Jack's eyes went wide, "Please father?"

"Jack,", his father started, leaning over his crossed arms, not falling for such baits, "I'll tell you what, if you think you can handle taking care of a puppy, you can have your puppy, but _only _if you're sure."

Dean opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the boy as he jumps once, an excited noise escaping him, and he jumps forward to tug at the archangel's arm, "Really! Really really! Do you mean it father!"

"I mean it,", he held up a single finger, "_And _I mean it when I say _you_ are the one who's going to take care of it. Feeding and walking and playing with and training, we are not going to do it for you, you're going to have to take care of it."

"I will! I will!", he smiled excitedly and tugged on his arm, "I promise! Can we go now! Can we father? Please?"

Lucifer chuckles at his excitement and nods, unfolding his arms, holding his hand out for him to take. He knows exactly where they will get their puppy. He wants his own sort of characteristics in a dog for his son, something that will protect him should the need arise, something he knows will stay by his side, one that will play with him.

And there is only one sort of mutt he would trust to be at his only son's side.

Dean turns to complain to his brother that his _boyfriend _was breaking their rules before the pair disappeared from sight, Castiel smiled at his adopted son's happiness and turned to calm his charge, pulling him away from his brother before Sam can respond to his accusations.

…

Jack is still bouncing excitedly when they arrive to their desired location, fingers interlocked with his parent's, and around them the hounds sniff and yap at the familiar scent of their master. Lucifer smiles at them, leaning to pet the heads of a few hounds as they pass their kennels, a litter of new born pups barks and yaps and tumbles around in the pen at the end of the kennels, and he's quick to flash his red eyes at the two mothers at the other end of the pen before they could jump at his own 'pup'.

"Father?", the boy turns to look up at him in awe, "Are these yours?"

He was not so blind, the boy knew where they had come, his father retaking his throne from the uppity prince and uncle Gabriel trading him for the throne of Heaven.

Lucifer smiled down at him, "Well, not all, one of them is yours."

Jack smiled up at him, "Really?", and he nodded, waving his hand at the litter of puppies, a dozen or so, "Which ever one calls to you the most.", he let the boys hand go as he stepped forward to examine the puppies closely, they yapped excitedly and jumped at him, licking his face and his hands, and he giggles at the tiny tongues and puppies jumping at him.

And then he sees it.

The puppy that he wants, his heart desires, and he reaches for the fluffiest floppy-eared pup there, it licks his fingers and he giggles, scooping it up and holding it close, "This one! I want this one!", Lucifer smiles at his giggles as the pup wiggles in his arms and licks at his chin and he reaches out to ruffle his hair fondly, "That one?"

"This one."

It yaps at them, nipping at his natural master's fingers when the archangel reached to pet his fluffy little head, and Lucifer pulled his hand back in surprise. Jack giggled at his expression of shock, pulling the puppy closer, and he gave him a mock glare of warning.

"Watch it buster.", that only made the boy giggle again. "Now where father?"

Lucifer reached for his shoulder, "Now to the store."

…

"What are you going to name him?"

They stood in front of a dog tag machine, and the father turned to look down at his son in question, the boy hadn't picked a name yet. Jack looked up at him for a moment before quickly turning back to the puppy in the cart.

An idea took hold and he smiled cheekily, "Squirt."

The blonde man turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow, a chuckle building in his chest.

"But that's your name."

Jack grinned up at him, "Well first I thought _Dino _but that's you."

"Did you... Did you just call me old?"

A grin slowly spread over the archangels features as the boy next to him was on the verge of giggling at his own joke. Bending forward enough for the hellhound pup to lick at his chin.

"Oohohoho, now you're just asking for it."

He turned though to put in the name so the machine could make the tag.

…

"I can't believe you gave him a _hellhound_."

Lucifer shrugged at the hunter's comment, smiling as he watched his son play with the puppy, "It'll protect him. And he can be a playmate too. Double win in my book."

"Oh, quit being so smug, you bastard."

...

**AN: A quick Luci and Jack fluff fic for ya! To brighten your day! I love cleaning out my drafts! :D**


End file.
